Known magnets are bipolar with positive (north) polarity oppositely disposed from negative (south) polarity. Unipolar magnetic systems do not exist in nature. There are no known unipolar magnetic systems. A unipolar magnetic system has a single polarity, either north or south, internally or externally on a unipolar magnetic system. The present continuation in part application more clearly defines the invention disclosed in Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/441,595 and Application Ser. No. 10/431,240 of forcibly fixing a plurality of magnets to the surface of a three-dimensional object